dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Big Brawl (Series)
''Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I make a profit of DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBS, or any of the other parties mentioned in this fic. This is solely for the purpose of entertainment, however, I have right to any OCs and original settings I may use, and this story is licensed with Creative Commons. You can use the story, but it must be in its original form, changing it is not allowed. '' The Big Brawl is a series written by Goku484. This features characters from an abundance of media outside of the DragonBall universe including (but not limited to) other anime, Comic Characters (Mirage, DC, as well as Marvel), and cartoons. This series features how the majority of the characters meet, form alliances, rivalries, and gaining allies and enemies alike. Also features many brawls, both the highly anticipated ones, as well as random selections. The Main chapter is The Big Brawl: Coming Together, but it is highly recommended to read the others before engaging in this one, as you will be extremely confused if you don't follow it in sequence because that is the culminating chapter. I will include One Piece, but I am currently binge watching and reading from the beginning, I'm trying to wait until I catch up to where Ace died at least because I want that to be the reason for The Straw Hat Pirates introduction into the series. Naruto will also be included, I have only recently started Shippuden, and I'm skipping most of the filler, at least until The Fourth Great Ninja War, I need it to be after that point, so Sasuke can have a legit reason to fight alongside his former comrades. Now, I've decided to omit Ben 10 (Ultimate Alien/Alien Force version of course) and his team from this for now, simply because since I've ruled out the young kids as of now, which means no Beast Boy vs Ben, which were my original intentions (But I might change my mind about Ben, Beastboy is out though). Also, I have not yet made a decision on FMA, Generator Rex, Toriko, or Shamen King yet, some I recently started, and/or about to start. HxH, as well as MyHeroAcademia, will not have a team in this, because I don't want the kids competing, but HxH will still somehow be involved, however (I know I could make a team consisting of Leorio, Kuropika, Knuckle, Shoot, Hisoka, and maybe, maybe not Bisky or Ilumi, or even Silva, but can you really imagine a HxH squad without Gon Frecess, and Killua Zoldyck, no right? Neither can I, that why it's not happening) not spoiling how yet, and I might get MHA a part (no team) in this as well if I like what I see after I watch it. Now, I planned on having Coop with Megas from Megas XLR as well, but he needs a team. Need to finish rewatching that show before making that verdict. Samurai Jack series is another show in question, reason one being because although I planned on having him initially, there is way too many samurais in this with Kenshin, Yonjibo, and the inevitable inclusion of Roronoa Zoro, and also Kazuma Kuwabara (if you want to consider him a swordsman, because not everyone who uses a sword is a swordsman, hence, Hiei at times, and Luffy at the beginning of One Piece against Arlong.) I know they all fight different but, I don't know, just seems a little repetitive. Reason two, being is I have to rewatch the whole series (including the new season), to try to figure out a team for him, might make Aku an outlier, however, regardless of the outcome. Reason three being, it's between Samurai Jack and Afro Samurai, which I also need to rewatch. I will not include both, at least not with teams, need to see first. Rules No one below the age of 16 may be allowed to enter, (Nightwing's team is all between 17 and early twenties, excluding Jericho, who is 16. If I was to include Ben 10, it would be the Ultimate Alien version of him, Kevin, and Gwen, making them between 17 and 19, respectively.) Only the person who is eliminated is out, the rest of the team may continue on afterward If you, as an individual, lost you will not be allowed to join a team. 6-10 man team is only required on entry, your team will be allowed to proceed even after losing members. If you have not yet lost, but are short-handed because others on your team have been falling, you may pick up strays who have also not lost yet. It can be one or one or team battles up to 3. If you are the last remaining member or two on a team, you may be allowed to join another short-handed team, the member count cannot exceed 10, however. Late Entry is allowed No ring outs, just count outs at 20, deaths, and giving up, will count as losses. All techniques are allowed All equipment is allowed. Leaving the Arena Collessium while still in is not allowed, you will be immediately disqualified. The Big Brawl: Join The Fray This is the story on how the fight with Buu ended, as it differs greatly from the original battle once they come out of Buu's body, This is the first installment, where everything kicks off, right in our favorite beloved Universe 7. The Big Brawl: Connections This installment tells the tale of how certain other entities, such as TMNT, Usagi Yonjibo, and Rurouni Kenshin got involved. The Big Brawl: DC This installment tells of how the Justice League and their allies get involved. The Big Brawl: Marvel This installment brings the big players from Marvel, such as several key Avengers, and more. The Big Brawl: YYH This installment explains why Yusuke Urameshi and company come along for the ride. The Big Brawl: Avatar This installment takes place well before the Beginning of Avatar: The Legend of Korra and after Sozin's Commit. When I say no young kids, like 15 and under, I meant it, that's why it takes place during the Time Skip, they're all in their young adult years, like 4 or 5 years after the events of Sozin's Commit. This tells of how Avatar Aang, Fire Lord Zuko, and the rest of the gang got roped in. The Big Brawl: Mortal Kombat This installment brings us to the introduction of Liu Kang and company, reveals us their motives and reasoning for entering the tournament. The Big Brawl: Tekken This installment brings us to a man named Eddy Gordo, (I want to say Jin Kazama, but I still have not decided the team for Tekken, as of yet.) and why he gets involved. The Big Brawl: Street Fighter This installment introduces us to Ken, Ryu, Chun-Li, among others, explaining their incentive. The Big Brawl: One Piece The Straw Hat Pirates began heading this way in this installment, it elaborates on why Luffy's crew raise their anchor and began to change their course, via an alternate route, a huge pit stop destination: The Multiuniversal Tournament!!!" The Big Brawl: Naruto Naruto Uzumaki and co. of The Village Hidden In The Leaves find themselves in a rather odd and vexing predicament. The Big Brawl: Coming Together This is it right here. The Universal, Multi-dimensional Tenkaichi Budokai, find out who prevails in a battle to win all battles. Right Here Right Now. Category:Goku Category:Goku484 Category:DC Universe Category:Marvel Category:Other Anime Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Alternate Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Fan Fiction where the last 5 Episodes of Z do not count Category:Crossover Category:TMNT Category:Mirage Studios Category:Mirage Comics Category:Fan series Category:Fanmade Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Naruto Category:One Piece Category:Luffy Category:Monkey D. Luffy Category:Zoro Category:Roronoa Zoro Category:Sanji Category:Naruto Uzamaki Category:Sasuke Uchiha Category:Kakashi Hatake Category:Gaara Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Liu Kang Category:Kung Lao Category:Raiden Category:Tekken Category:Street Fighter Category:Fan Fictions Category:Yusuke Urameshi Category:Rurouni Kenshin Category:Part Of A Series